The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly
'The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly '''is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Tired of always using a plane to Fly, Scootaloo tries many attempts to fly wusing her wings. In the meantime, there is in airship war and Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, the Biskit Twins, and Ripslinger are amongst it. So the CMC and Vanellope have to take a break from helping Scootaloo fly with her wings. Will they help their pegasus friend finally fly? Plot Patchy opening/The movie begins Patchy's prologue: Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly." However, Patchy says that he has lost "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly", and tells the kids to forget about The Cutie Mark Crusaders. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the film, he plays the tape. The tape shows a long clip of The CMC Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo riding the Scooter and wagon to a catchy tune before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "The CMC betrayed us!" and throws out all his CMC merchandise and runs away again. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly" is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded again and the film begins. Movie Segment: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are at the school house. And Cheerlie is on the subject of Pegasi and planes. Scootaloo is very intrested in it the most. Once school is over, Scootaloo decieds to try and fly. She runs off a small hill and she flaps her wings. But she falls back onto the ground. Then who should come along but, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The 2 then start making fun of her. And they claim that she'll always be "a flightest, blank flanked pegasus." Then Scootaloo sings about how she was she could fly. Beginning to fly Soon Scootaloo meets up with her friends and explains about her desire to fly, Vanellope and Wheelie decide to help her. First they try to launch her, but it fails due to low thrust and lift. Wheelie then gets an idea, they tie a bunch of ballons on Scootaloo and she starts to float up but she continues to float. But she then shoots out some of the ballons with her pistol and float back down. Wheelie then gets another idea, they tie her to a kite. Then they tow her behind Vanellope's car, at first it worked but then the kite's support beams broke. Wheelie then gets another idea, they try to use a giant slingshot, but once they fired Scootaloo only flew about 5 feet. Wheelie concludes they need some more thrust. Then he sets up a cannon, however Scootaloo's nervous abot this one. But Wheelie garuntees it'll work and he decides to test it on himself. But when he cannon fired, it only fired his helmet. Wheeelie then shows his new plan, Scootaloo will ride a slate wagon down a rump and then when the can drives off the track, she go flying. But this time Scootaloo rejects the idea. They then get into an arguement but then Wheelie falls into the car and rides it in the format like how he descirbed. But as he's flying, he slams into a tree happened to be in the flying path. And tumbles down the branches and falls into a lake. After Wheelie gets out, he's out of ideas. Then they notice the sun setting so they decide to call it temperally quits. The airships That night, several airships start flying above Equestria which King Solar Flare notcies. and then he sees a green plane and revealed: Ripslinger! Then he sees a certain logo on the tail of one of the airships. He then told the guards to contact the others right away. The guards do so, and then Ripslinger lands onboard of the ships. Onboard, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Biskits Twins are onboard too. And Ripslinger asks what's going on. Diamond Tiara then explains they're gonna join forces with the Changling airships to take over Equestria, Riplsinger decides to join them. Next morning The next day, King Solar Flare explains about the airships and Ripslinger. And how that they're with the Changelings to take over Equestria. And the airships seem to have the bombs attached to them. After hearing this, our heroes conclue they must put a stop to it. So they head for the Hindenburg. And they prepare for battle, landing all turrents and preping their planes. And they took off. To the skys Then our heroes take off in the Hindenburg, to find the other airships. But suddenly they were ambushed. There were 3 smalller airships around them. And they attack, quickly our heroes take action. And destroy them. But then they see more coming, they destroy all they can but still more keep coming. And they are outnumbered. So they have no choice but to hide in the clouds. Later night/making a better attack plan Meanwhile, as they hide in the clouds. The Hiddenburg gently hovers in the clouds, as the team try and replan their attack stragety. While Scootaloo is still wondering if she'll ever fly. The pets then notice her down in the dumps. And ask her what's troubling her, Scootaloo shares she wants to fly, using her wings. But her first attempts were failures. Then she tears up, and cries. The pets then cheer her up. And they encourage her to keep trying and if she tries hard, she'll fly. Back the battle The next day, as the sun rises. The team prepare to put their plan into action, and soon enough they take off. After scouting around in their planes they locate some more airships, as well as triplanes guarding them. Then they begin the dogfight against the triplanes, then the triplanes draw their fire at our heroes but with the new plan on their side, they manage to over power them. But then Ripslinger appears, out of the clouds. Then he shoots at the Tri-Crusader. And some of it's wings, forcing the CMC to fly out of the battle zone. Then Ripslinger starts attacking the Skarloey engines, which he damages the Irish Racer, then he fires at Dusty. Minorly injuring him. Then, he crashes into a big feild. Ripslinger Then cheers that he's finally killed him and flies away. But then our heroes fly down to Dusty. And then they head back for the Hiddenburg. Repairing Dusty/making new attack plans As night fell, Victor and Zecora did all they could to fix Dusty as Ishani waited, praying that Dusty would be okay. While fixing Dusty, everyone else pondered about what to do so they could be prepared for suprise attacks. But suddenly a huge storm began to brew. And it caused the Hinddenburg to fly uneasily, but soon they get control of the zepplin and then take shelter in Prop Wash Junction. There Dottie assits in fixing Dusty, as the rest of the team tend to the Hiddenburg. At that point, Sparky and Chug decide to try and help Scoot with her flying problems. And they took her to do some excersizes that could help give her the strength to fly. Scootaloo's wing excersizes While training, Scootaloo is trying hard. At first she has trouble but soon she's getting better and better. But then when she tries to take flight again, it doesn't work, but she aleast hovers. But she's not satisfied but Sparky assures her that if she keeps it up, she'll fly. Back in the skys Soon, the Hiddenburg is ready for flight. Meanwhile, with the girls, rich fillies, and Ripslinger, they prepare for a plan. Back in Propwash Junction, our heroes take to the skys again. And then they reach the part where the other airships are, and then they get in the planes and fly out to battle. And they fight the enemy aircraft and they manage to take out the peck of the army and they head for one of the airships. And there they fired all the shots they could at the huge ship. But no effect happens to the envolope portion of the ship. So then they fire at the engines. Making them burst into flames and then they ignite the cloth envolope and the whole ship blows up in a firey explosion! After that, they head for the next ship, once they reach it. They find that the entire ship is completely surrounded by a bunch of Triplanes! But they begin to battle them. They take out 3/4 of the army but the ohters aren't making it easy to be hit. So then they bigen to play chicken with some of them. And then they make the triplanes crash into each other. After a while they take down several more ships and they head back for the Hindenburg when the sun starts to set. It begins rain lightly as they fly onto the landing deck of the Hindenburg. Preparing for the attack on the alpha airship After the attack and night falls, our heroes prepare for a new strategy to take down the alpha airship. Once they start heading toward it, Scootaloo still feels down about her still not being able to fly. Wheelie then tells Scootaloo that he knows she will fly. Scootaloo however, disbelieves she will be able to ever fly. At this point, "I Will Go Sailing No More" plays as the young pegasus walks out to one of the decks of the ship and she steps out on the outer deck and looks out into the night sky and silently weeps. Back in the fight deck, Scootaloo steps in and looks at the Tri-Crusader. As she steps in the cockpit and starts up the plane. Battle against the Alpha airship The team start battling the Alpha ship. Soemfire at the ship itself, while some of the others take down the planes guarding it. And then Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ripslinger, Snips, and Snails then join the battle. And they started to attack the Skarloey engines again. As welll as Dusty, but they manage to avoid many of the shots fired. In the intense battle, all the triplanes and other planes are all shot down. And then it revealed that the airship had a lot of Changlings on board. But they begin to fire at the huge airship, but it proves to be quite difficult. As this goes on, the battle starts to fly above the sea. Scootaloo flies As the battle continues, Diamond T and Silver Spoon fly towards the Hindenburg and then shoot at one of the balconies. And then the balcony gives way, which sends Apple Bloom, Vanellope, and Sweetie Belle plummeting to the sea! Scootaloo sees this and she jumps after them. Faster and faster they fall, soon enough Scootaloo catches up and grabs them and before they head the sea, she flies! To Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's shock and surprise. But Diamond T isn't ready to quit and she flies their plane behind them and tries all she can to kill them. The pets see this and as they pass under the Hindenburg they jump onto the Silver Diamond. They try to get a good grip but they lose it and fall but they are caught by the Tri-Crusader, being flown by Wheelie and Brains. And the 2 Trivia *This movie is partly based off the Spongebob episode, "The Sponge Who Could Fly" with an air battle. *guest star in this film *This is when Scootaloo finally flies her own wings Scenes *Patchy opening/The movie begins *Beginning to fly *The airships *Next morning *To the skys *Later night/making a better attack plan * Back the battle *Repairing Dusty/making new attack plans * Songs and Music # #'' the CMC's scooter cycle'' # Screen Heroes (a) - Simon David Chamberlain Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly" title card #If Only I Could Join You in Spongebob's place #Troop Movement - Chug and Sparky train Scootaloo #I Will Go Sailing No More Scootaloo gives up # # # # # # #Soundtrack: Toy Story - Infinity and Beyond Scootaloo takes flight # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes